


The One Where Malia Hates Birthdays

by castielwonders



Series: The Stalia Diaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Malia hates birthdays, One Shot, Stalia, a little smut, its really cute, sheriff misses his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwonders/pseuds/castielwonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles uses all his tricks of the trade to get Malia to agree to a birthday dinner with him and the Sheriff. But one grand gesture from Stiles has him put on his girlfriend's shit list for a long time.</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The one where Stiles makes an entire restaurant serenade Malia and she makes fun of his boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Malia Hates Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> The plot for this one shot was given to me by my bae chloe, ta love xx
> 
> Enjoy and dont steal please x

Malia hated birthdays. 

She would walk down the street and see all these cute little kids with their balloons and presents, trying to hold back a growl. Stiles said it wasn't nice to growl at small children, after a small incident in a park she kind of understood why.

In all honesty, Malia hated most things. Probably because almost everything in this stupid town was either supernatural or required some form of math to access.   
Now there was one person Malia could tolerate, and that was Stiles. She hadn't really paid much attention to him when she had first become human, she was a little busy trying to shield her chest from Scott's eyes. Not that he would have looked, Scott was nice like that.

A few weeks went by and Malia never once thought of Stiles unless it was with contempt. The guy had helped revert her back to a human, so she had to live with the guilt of killing her family for christ sake. After one particularly depressing incident with her Father, Malia was shipped off to Eichen House and declared "Mentally Unstable".

She honestly hadn't meant to punch Stiles, she had just been so stunned to see him there that her fist flew out before she could open her mouth to say anything.

She had a lot of anger issues.

But something changed in Malia that night, seeing Stiles opened up a fresh new place somewhere deep inside her and to be honest she really liked it. It wasn't even about the sex, although that was utterly amazing to experience. It was about the connection they had, the thoughts and feelings they shared. Stiles opened up to her about his feelings for Lydia and how he felt being possessed by the Nogitsune. In turn she slowly opened up to him about her family, how bad she would always feel around her Father, and how sad she became when she realised he wasn't even her real Dad.

They understood each other, they got each other, they were like two sides of the same coin.

Until the topic of birthdays came about. They had been at the Stilinski house, attempting to get some homework done. Stiles had casually dropped into the conversation that Malia's 18th Birthday was coming up. She had rolled her eyes and ignored him, but he was adamant and annoying and refused to kiss her until she told him what she wanted.

"Nothing Stiles okay? I hate Birthday's and I hate presents so don't you dare get me anything okay?" She had scowled at him through narrowed eyes.

He had looked utterly stunned by her confession. "Who the hell doesn't like Birthday's?! C'mon there's cake, loads of alcohol and highly intoxicated people all looking to party. What's not to love?!"

She had rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, that had always shut him up before he began rambling. But over the next few days Stiles kept begging her to at least come to dinner with him and the Sheriff. She turned him down every single time and had even taken to walking to class with Liam, under the pretence she was watching out for him. When in reality the freshmen classes were at the opposite side of the building to the seniors, so she could dodge Stiles successfully most of the time. 

That was until the Sheriff heard about Stiles' idea, he had smiled at Malia and quite politely said he would be honoured to have a birthday dinner with her. She tried to say no, she really did, but when the Sheriff smiled his eyes got all crinkly at the sides and he looked about 20 years younger.

So she agreed to a small, intimate dinner at a local restaurant up by the beach a few miles away. Stiles had been so happy he punched the air.

An actual air punch, he jumped like ten feet and everything. 

Malia wondered about him sometimes, she really did.   
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"Malia hurry up, the reservations are in twenty minutes!" Stiles poked his head round the door and rolled his eyes when he saw she was only just putting her jacket on.

"Seriously Mia? Your only just now putting your coat on, I've been dressed for like an hour."

Malia rolled her eyes and stalked past Stiles in annoyance. "Okay first of all, never call me that again. Second, the only reason I'm even agreeing to this is because your Dad is coming as well. If it was just you and me I would have run out the door ages ago. Honestly I would take a day with Peter in Eichen house over this." She grumbled as she stomped down the stairs.

Okay so the Peter part was a slight exaggeration, honestly the longer he was gone the better. The dude was fucking mental.

Stiles slipped up behind her and slid both arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder he whispered in her ear. "Mia don't be so grouchy, I'm doing this because I want you to be happy. You missed nine years of Birthdays and cuddles so today I'm going to make sure you get both." 

She couldn’t help but grin at that. Turning her head to look at him as they reached the car, she winked and said, "Don’t forget the sex Stilinski." Before hopping in the back seat and grinning at the redness of his cheeks.

Stiles was too adorable for his own good sometimes. 

Very rarely though, mostly he was just annoying.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

The Sheriff pulled up outside a pretty little restaurant just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, it was fairly quiet and the outside was lit up with lanterns and candles. The flames were all different colours, and Malia stood mesmerised for a moment, staring at the dancing flames.

"Pretty isn't it?" Stiles came and stood next to her, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. "Dad found the place years ago, he used to come here every year with my Mom before she died." Malia blinked a little, slightly startled. She suddenly felt awful for playing up so much, this place clearly held special memories for both the Stilinski men.

She snuggled under Stiles' arm and they both followed the Sheriff inside the building.

The inside of the restaurant was utterly beautiful, Malia found herself awestruck as she was guided by Stiles to their table. A quiet little booth at the back of the room, Stiles shot her a wink as he sat down, he knew how much she hated attention. She poked her tongue out at him and they began a game of pulling the ugliest faces they possibly could.

This is what Malia liked, being able to goof around with Stiles, not having to take herself too seriously. As much as she liked Scott and the others, they always had something on their mind that prevented them from having a good time. Even though Stiles had probably been through more than all of the others put together, he still knew how to let loose and be a complete moron when the situation called for it.

"Good evening Sheriff, its been a while. What can I get for you guys." An older waitress smiled down at them all and removed a notepad from her apron.

"Well lets see here, I'll have the rib joint with a side of barbeque sauce and fries. Stiles?" The Sheriff met his sons disbelieving gaze from across the table. "Dad your supposed to be eating healthy." Stiles muttered in disapproval.

The Sheriff merely raised his eyebrows and pointed to the menu. Stiles glared at him for a second longer before placing an order the same as his Father's, and totally ignoring the laughter that bubbled from the Sheriff.

The waitress turned to Malia. "And for you my dear, The venison? Stiles here tells me it's your favourite." Malia turned towards Stiles, who merely shrugged in a fake blasé sort of fashion.

"Um yes please that would be lovely thank you." The waitress nodded at them all, told them their meals would be ready in ten minutes, and walked back into the kitchen.

It was around this time Malia got a very antsy feeling in her stomach, sort of like butterflies, and not the good kind. She immediately sniffed for any sign of danger, but all she could smell was the food cooking in the kitchen, and some man's atrocious body odour.

"Mia you okay?" Stiles was leaning across the table towards her, his brows pulled down in worry. "Yeah I'm okay, I just feel like somethings going to happen you know?" To her surprise Stiles became faintly embarrassed and wouldn't meet her eyes.

Okay now she knew something was wrong. 

"Stiles. What did you do?" The Sheriff squinted at his son, and tried to adopt his interrogation face. But apparently after living with an officer of the law for so long, Stiles had become amazing at avoiding the question.

"What do you mean what did I do? What did I do today? Well Dad lets see, I woke up you know uhhh brushed my teeth. Gotta keep those pearly whites pearly especially in a town full of werewolves with amazing dental care. I mean dang have you seen Derek's mouth? The dude could blind you with his smile, if he ever did smile. Which he doesn't because he's Derek and Derek doesn't do emoti-" 

"STILES SHUT UP!"

Malia and the Sheriff had both got tired of the rambling at the exact same time a lady holding a birthday cake emerged from the kitchen. The entire restaurant was silent, and Malia had a god-awful feeling she knew what was coming next. 

Oh god no.

"Happy Birthday to you!" 

As the entire restaurant began singing Happy Birthday to her in unison, her eyes turned blue and a quiet but feral growl slid through her teeth as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Shit." Stiles whispered.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-   
"Malia hey."

"Malia stop walking so fast."#

"MALIA NOT ALL OF US ARE WERECOYTES SLOW DOWN."

Malia gave up her manic speed walking and turned round to face Stiles, just as he came to a surprised halt about three inches from her face. He took an immediate step back when he saw her expression.

Wise move.

"Okay before you run off again can you at least let me explain." Malia gave a quick jerk of her head, she was beyond pissed at the stunt he pulled but she didn't want to storm off before hearing his explanation. Stiles was shuffling back on his toes and pulling at his tie, both nervous habits.

"Well come on stiles I don’t have all day."

Stiles took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay so I know you hate birthday's because they remind you of when you were younger. I also know that you and your little sister would go to the park every year for her birthday and have a picnic. But the one thing I didn’t know was how upset you would get if I did this for you."

Malia was now even more pissed, if not slightly shocked he knew about the birthday picnics. "Stiles how the hell would I not be upset? You know how much I hate all the attention, it was so humiliating for me back in there. Everyone was staring." Stiles took a cautious step forward and extended his hand.

"I know that now Malia its just that my dad used to do that for my mom every time they went to eat there. And I wanted to do it for you just one time, I saw how sad you were on Kira's Birthday when her mum gave her that present before school. I just wanted to make you happy." Stiles was in front of her now, brushing his hand down her cheek.

She was confused now. He wasn't supposed to notice her that much, no one noticed her that much. "Why do you want to make me happy all the time Stiles? You don’t have to okay, I'll be fine you know. I'm not some fragile little girl." She tried to step back from him but he held her round the waist.

Then he bent down and smiled at her, this really big cheesy grin that took her anger away, and said right in her ear.

"I like making you happy Malia, because I'm in love with you."

She pounced on him then, wrapping her legs straight round his middle like a koala. Grabbing his face and kissing it as hard as she possibly could, on every bit of his skin. Stiles held her fast round her behind and backed her up against a wall.

They stayed like that for a long time, before Malia felt something poking into her thigh. She looked down and immediately started giggling like a school-girl. Stiles looked up at her, breathless and flushed. "What's so funny Mia."

"Oh nothing, just the fact that your in for a very uncomfortable car ride home with the Sheriff." She hopped down from his waist, straightened her top, and sauntered her way back over to the car.

All the while hearing Stiles curse and fumble around with his zipper, attempting to subdue the boner in his pants. She smiled to herself, feeling happy for the first time in just about nine years. She had a goofy boyfriend who actually loved her. He must be insane.

She wondered about him sometimes. 

She really did.


End file.
